Jugando a Seducirte
by isabella-bej
Summary: —Estos Edward —dije desabotonando mi camisa—son senos. —Los tomé entre mis manos y los apreté. Mis ojos seguían en él. Su acelerada respiración, sus ojos abiertos y su cuerpo rígido me demostraban que sí lo afectaba de una manera, pero ¿era por deseo o por miedo? —Señorita… —Shh… Edward deja de llamarme señorita Bella. —Tomé un respiro y, sin pensarlo, dije—:
1. El número 5

—Estos Edward —dije desabotonando mi camisa—son senos.—Los tomé entre mis manos y los apreté. Mis ojos seguían en él. Su acelerada respiración, sus ojos abiertos y su cuerpo rígido me demostraban que sí lo afectaba de una manera, pero ¿era por deseo o por miedo?

—Señorita…

—Shh… Edward deja de llamarme señorita Bella.

—Tomé un respiro y, sin pensarlo, dije—: Edward esto se resolverá de una sola manera… tendremos que tener sexo. Él tosió casi ahogándose, se puso rojo como un tomate y empezó a híperventilar.

**capitulo beteado por Flor Carrizo**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**El número 5**

**.**

Llegué a la oficina con cara implacable, como siempre. Casi todos me odiaban y no veía por qué no lo harían, solía gritarle a todo el que me hastiaba en un mal día y, digamos que, todos los días, de un tiempo para acá eran, malos y fastidiosos.

Necesitaba algo con urgencia, algo que me quitara estas ganas de matar a todo el que pasaba a mi lado, necesitaba sexo.

Hace más o menos seis meses que no tenía nada de sexo. Sí, lo sé, increíble y deprimente, pero no era por mí, era porque la vida, al parecer, sólo ponía a idiotas en mi camino o a chicos ricos que creían que podían doblegarme, en lo que estaban muy equivocados.

"_Bella contrata a cualquier chico, ten sexo y ya, sin compromisos, no emociones", _las palabras de Victoria o Vicky, como yo le decía, resonaban en mi cabeza.

Pero yo no era ese tipo de chica que hacía las cosas sin pensar, esa no era la manera que había llegado donde estaba, yo pensaba tanto las cosas que, a veces, terminaba sin hacerlas. Aunque eso sólo se aplicaba en mi vida amorosa, en mi trabajo ya era otra cosa.

No podía hacer eso que me aconsejaba Vicky porque siempre me preguntaba si tenía una enfermedad, o tal vez tenía esposa e hijos y hacía este trabajo para mantenerlos; y también estaba el asco de saber que había estado con tantas mujeres sólo por dinero. Esas eran las cosas que hacían que bajara mi teléfono y volviera a utilizar a Toby, él era el único que, por el momento, me satisfacía. Y, si se preguntan, sí, Toby es mi vibrador.

—Buenos días, señorita Bella. —Sonreí a medias, Jessica era un fastidio y su voz nasal me estresaba, pero trabajaba para mí desde hace más de dos años, así que tenía mi confianza y tolerancia.

—Buenos días, ¿hay algo para hoy? _—_Me senté en el escritorio de mi amplia y hermosa oficina.

—Su tía Esme llamó y dijo si podían almorzar juntas. Hoy también tienes la junta con el señor Jasper y las entrevistas para tu nuevo asistente de oficina, ya que botaste a Félix el mes pasado; y, aunque me encanta tener más trabajo _—_dijo irónica_—_, no puedo cubrir todo yo sola.

Respiré levantándome y parándome frente al ventanal de mi oficina, la vista era una de las cosas que me tranquilizaba para tomar las decisiones.

—Dile a Esme que hoy no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo.

—Pero ella…

—Jessica _—_dije alzando un poco la voz_—_ sólo hazlo.

—Está bien. ¿Cambio la cita para otro día? _—_Me giré y la vi.

—Sí, dile que mañana con gusto puedo almorzar con ella. Con respecto a la reunión con Jasper, cuando salgas de aquí, llámalo para que venga a mi oficina. _—_Di algunas vueltas mordiéndome el labio.

—Sabes que no puedes retrasar las entrevistas _—_musitó, alcé la vista y la miré mal.

Ella sólo sonrió. Sí, ella era un dolor de cabeza la mayoría del tiempo, pero me conocía. Para ella yo no tenía mal genio, sino que esta era mi personalidad, así que siempre estaba lista para mis ataques de ira.

No era que quisiera darle toda la carga de trabajo que tenía, pero odiaba a los nuevos, eran tan… estúpidos, por decirlo de alguna manera. Había que indicarles todo y repetírselos, y odiaba repetir las cosas. A mí me gustaba la eficiencia, por eso, cuando Félix me preguntó por quinta vez cómo me gustaba mi café y si podía irse más temprano porque, al parecer, tenía cosas que hacer, bueno… no reaccioné de buena manera.

—No estoy intentando retrasarlas _—_justifiqué.

Ella alzó una ceja.

— ¿En serio? Porque el que las hayas cancelado cuatro veces me da a entender otra cosa.

Rodé los ojos.

—Sabes que odio a los nuevos.

—Lo sé.

No lo pensé, porque si lo pensaba no lo haría.

—Puedes pasar las entrevistas para hoy, sólo cinco personas, Jessica, y por favor que al menos tengan cerebro para traer una taza de café. _—_Volví a mi asiento preparándome para el día de hoy.

Ella salió de mi oficina, dejándome sola.

Se preguntarán por qué necesitaba un asistente teniendo a Jessica, que a veces parece un robot haciendo tantas cosas a la vez; la razón era que ella no podía estar trayéndome café y estar tomando notas de todo lo que necesitaba o las citas menos importantes que tenía, ella era una asistente ejecutiva, lo que significaba hacer todo lo importante que yo le pedía. Ella manejaba cosas secretas e información importante, lo que yo necesitaba era alguien que, en pocas palabras, fuera mi esclavo personal.

—Toc Toc _—_llamó alguien a la puerta.

Sonreí.

—Pasa, idiota.

—Esa no es forma de tratar a tu socio y primo.

Dudé un momento.

—Sí, tal vez no, pero… no me importa.

Se sentó frente a mí.

—Entonces, querida prima, ¿ya despediste a otro de tus esclavos?

—No soy tal mala _—_me defendí.

Jasper se carcajeó.

—Eso lo creería si no le hubieses tirado café caliente en la entrepierna a Félix, llamado estúpida zorra a Angela y casi dejando estéril a Marcus sólo porque te miraba los senos _—_comentó_—_. Por cierto, los tienes muy lindos.

Rodé los ojos.

—Cállate, sabes que despedí a Angela por ser una zorra que se acostaba con casi todos los empleados de aquí, incluyéndote. _—_Lo señalé con desaprobación y él sólo alzó los hombros_—. _Y, los otros dos eran simplemente idiotas que no sabían hacer su trabajo _—_concluí.

—Bueno… —dijo restando importancia—. Tú verás a quién matas en horas laborales, primita.

—Jasper deja de llamarme así _—_advertí.

—Veo que estás de mal humor hoy, lo mismo de siempre… creo que te falta sexo, primita.

Lo miré mal, pero no le presté atención, porque él tenía mucha razón.

—Ya que ese no es tu problema, hablemos sobre la junta.

Él se envaró poniéndose serio, sabía que para mí las cosas de trabajo no eran ningún juego, además, aparte de sus estúpidas bromas, él era alguien serio y centrado en su trabajo.

—Todo está listo, la empresa Eclipse quiere tener el contrato con nuestras cláusulas, sólo hay que exportar sus materiales lo más pronto posible y ellos firmarán. _—_Asentí de acuerdo.

Éramos una empresa exportadora de materiales, en su mayoría reciclables, una de las más importantes y prestigiosas, lo que hacía que nuestro trabajo fuera impecable y así tenía que serlo. Mi familia había trabajado mucho para conseguirlo, mi abuelo y mis padres, que en paz descansen.

— ¿Te puedes hacer cargo de cerrar el contrato con ellos hoy? _—_pregunté con confianza.

—Sí, claro, es sólo asegurarles que ya estamos listos para la importación y leerles de nuevo las cláusulas estipuladas.

—Yo no puedo estar presente, tengo las entrevistas con los pasantes para nuevo asistente _—_expliqué con fastidio.

Mi primo rió con burla.

—Pobres.

—Fuera de mi oficina, idiota, soy una muy buena jefa.

—En tus sueños, primita _—_comentó. Yo tomé la escultura que tenía a mi lado y lo miré con las palabras escritas en mis ojos.

—Di algo más y te lo lanzo.

—Está bien. _—_Alzó los brazos y comenzó a marcharse, cuando estaba en la puerta musitó_—_: Prometo conseguirte sexo para que te relajes.

En lugar de la escultura le lancé un lápiz que tenía a mano, él salió rápidamente mientras seguía riendo.

Él y Vicky eran los únicos que salían de mi oficina riendo, eran los únicos con los que me permitía ser yo misma.

Con un café en mano y toda la paciencia posible, estaba lista para las entrevistas y estaba segura de que sería una horrible mañana.

—Isabella, ya los cinco pasantes están listos. Te enviaré al primero en este momento, ¿estás lista? _—_preguntó Jessica por el teléfono.

—Sí, Jessica, no es como si fuera a secuestrar a alguien o cometer un crimen, sólo los estoy entrevistando.

_No es como si los fuera a matar_, pensé.

—Aja, como digas. _—_Terminó la llamada y, al minuto, alguien tocó la puerta.

Entró una chica, ni siquiera pregunté su nombre.

—Fuera de aquí _—_grité.

—Pero… _—_Ella estaba estática, sin saber qué hacer.

—Fuera.

Al instante en que ella salió Jessica volvía a llamar.

—Isabella, ¿qué te sucede? Ni siquiera estuvo dos minutos ahí _—_preguntó algo sorprendida, ese era mi nuevo récord.

—Jessica _—_amenacé_—_, dije personas inteligentes, no zorras. ¿No le viste la ropa? Vestido rojo casi por mitad del muslo, maquillaje y tacones de puta… Yo quiero una asistente, no una estúpida modelo _—_terminé de decir trancando la llamada

La siguiente persona que pasó era un chico sexy, casi me dieron ganas de comerlo, así que lo despaché. No tendría un asistente sexy, no tendría una aventura en el trabajo y, por la forma en que me miraba, eso tenía posibilidades de pasar.

—Hola, me llamo Melanie.

—Hola Melanie, soy Isabella y seré tu jefa. Quisiera saber qué te instó a buscar este trabajo _—_pregunté mirando su expresión.

—Bueno… —Lo pensó mirando el techo, tenía un chicle y era tan asquerosa la forma en la que lo masticaba_—_. Pagan bien y es algo sencillo.

La miré como diciendo: estás de broma, ¿verdad?

—Este es un trabajo serio _—_comenté.

— ¿Qué de serio puede tener servir café y soportarte? _—_Tomé un retrato que tenía en mi escritorio, ella adivinó mis intenciones y salió antes de que se lo lanzara.

Ya me dolía la cabeza… Por eso odiaba hacer entrevistas, pero la última vez que las hizo Jessica me trajo a un modelo playboy que pretendía que, por ser sexy, yo hiciera su trabajo. Pero eso no fue nada en comparación a cuando las hizo Jasper, él me trajo a una de sus amigas de los fines de semana, la que pasaba más tiempo trabajando en él que trabajando para mí.

—Muy bien, Christian, ¿por qué quieres este empleo? Veo que estudiaste en una muy buena universidad. _—_Este era el número cuatro y esperaba que fuera el último.

—La verdad me encanta tu trabajo y la exportación es simplemente fabulosa _—_respondió con un optimismo en su voz sorprendente.

Respiré algo tranquila al pensar que, tal vez, él podía ser el que finalizara con esta tortura.

—Y, tal vez, tuve algunos inconvenientes en algunos trabajos antiguos _—_dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

_Por favor que no sea nada grave_, rogué en mi interior.

— ¿Cuáles?

—Digamos que… mi jefa era una perra _—_espetó rodando los ojos_—_. Ya sabes, esas perras que te mandan a comprar café y pretenden que tú seas sus esclavos.

Yo estaba que lo mataba, porque yo era una de esas perras, aunque él no lo supiera todavía.

— ¿Y eso es un problema? _—_musité con calma.

—Obvio _—_comentó con suficiencia_—,_ les hace falta sexo para ser más normales.

—Vete. _—_Levanté la mano y señalé la puerta.

—Pero, Bella… _—_Me levanté y tiré la escultura que tenía a mi lado.

—He dicho que te largues. Yo soy una de esas perras y jamás llegarás lejos, porque todas tus jefas serán unas perras _—_grité, respirando con agitación.

Él se levantó acomodando su traje.

—Igual, no necesitaba este trabajo.

—Es cierto, no lo necesitas… esa es la razón por la que yo puedo comprar el mundo y tú no tienes ni para el puto autobús. _—_Cuando salió me volví a sentar.

¿Por qué todos tenían que ser unos idiotas? Ya no lo soportaba.

Puse mi cara entre las manos, exhalé con cansancio. Necesitaba algo de alcohol y sexo sin control, eso me tenía tan estresada, yo lo sabía y, al parecer, todos a mi alrededor también.

Jessica entró, lo sabía por el sonar de esos horribles tacones. Después le sugeriría comprarse unos mejores.

Alcé la vista y ella tenía las manos al aire.

—Ahora, ¿qué pasó?

—Todos son unos idiotas, no quiero ver a ninguno más, despídete del que sigue. _—_Tenía la espalda tensa y mi voz estaba cargada de estrés y cansancio, aunque había hecho muy poco comparado a otros días.

—Pero sólo falta uno _—_se quejó.

—No quiero ver a nadie _—_espeté sin tregua.

—Está bien, le diré que se vaya… Pero mañana no tendrás café, no sabrás qué citas te tocan y no sé cómo harás las reservaciones para el almuerzo con tu tía, sin decir las otras cosas… _—_Ella seguía parafraseando y ya me estaba hartando.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Ese es tu trabajo.

—No, mi trabajo es ser asistente ejecutivo, no tu asistente personal.

La miré con suficiencia y mirada seria.

—Jessica, tú…

—Bella _—_dijo sin dejarme terminar, llamándome como solía hacerlo cuando quería llamar mi atención_—_,mira hice ese trabajo por que me agradas, te sé soportar y mejoraba en algo mi sueldo, pero ya no puedo. Necesito una vida social fuera de estas paredes y no la puedo tener si hago doble trabajo, busca un asistente o tendrás que buscar tu propio café. _—_Sin dejarme responder volvió a salir.

Odiaba que tuviera razón, esto del asistente estaba consumiendo mucho de mi tiempo, tiempo que no tenía. Se avecinaban muchos contratos nuevos y necesitaba tener mi cabeza despejada, por no decir, que yo también quería una vida social y esto me lo estaba complicando.

—Puedes mandar al último _—_avisé resignada.

—Hola —saludó alguien medio asomándose en la puerta.

—Hola.

—Soy… soy _—_tartamudeó— Edward Masen.

Sin siquiera mirarlo, le indiqué que pasara.

—Señor Masen, ¿por qué quiere este trabajo? _—_Estaba esperando, sólo esperando, que dijera algo estúpido para poder ir a comer, tenía hambre y hoy mi mañana había sido una completa mierda.

—Y-yo…

_Dios, ¿va a tartamudear toda la entrevista?_, me pregunté.

—Estudié comercio e importación de productor en Harvard y esta empresa es… bueno, una de las mejores en el campo. _—_Alcé la vista y él tenía la cabeza agachada.

—Pero este trabajo es sólo de asistente personal _—_musité extrañada.

—Por algo se empieza _—_dijo alzando los hombros.

Lo miré con intriga, lo único que me molestaba era que no me viera los ojos. El chico tenía el cabello cobrizo, su ropa era la de un anciano de cien años, parecía un nerd asustado con muy mal gusto en moda.

—Señor Masen _—_llamé.

—Sí, señorita…

—Isabella _—_espeté.

—Sí, señorita Isabella. _—_Rodé los ojos, pero no le dije nada.

— ¿Será que podría mirarme? _—_musite con voz dura. Él tenía que acostumbrase a mi carácter, sino no duraría mucho.

Alzó la vista y la clavó en mí. Sus ojos estaban temerosos y no podía ver sus manos, pero estaba segura que, por lo tenso de sus hombros, estaban doblando el final de su suéter, que era de un horrible color verde, que era muy parecido al de sus ojos, escondidos tras unas horribles y enormes gafas anticuadas.

—Señor Masen _—_dije escéptica_—_, me gusta su currículo y el empuje que tiene para trabajar aquí. ¿Cuándo puede empezar a trabajar? _—_pregunté.

Me miró asombrado.

—Maña-na… _—_tartamudeó de nuevo_—_ mismo.

Asentí.

—Me parece muy bien. Y le daré un consejo que a la mayoría, por no decir a ninguno, le doy… soy dura, impaciente y, en palabras burdas, una perra de jefa…

—Señorita…

Levanté la mano para callarlo.

—Masen, no soy una jefa fácil y eso no mejorará, se lo advierto ahora. Puede salir de mi oficina y venir mañana a primera hora, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Él asintió y se paró en seguida y, en el proceso, hizo que se cayera una pirámide con muchas esferas adentro, era una especie de adorno. Él empezó a recogerlos de manera desesperada.

—Lo… Dios, lo si-siento… _—_Él estaba agitado, hablaba entrecortado y con mucho miedo_—._ Lo siento, señorita, yo…

—Tranquilo _—_dije, porque la verdad parecía un niño pequeño, temeroso de que su madre lo golpeara. Yo tenía esa fama, pero no había llegado a tanto.

Mientras recogíamos las esferas nuestras manos se tocaron, él las retiró rápidamente y se me quedó mirando.

—Creo que debería irme y… Bueno, señorita, ¿aún quiere que venga mañana? _—_preguntó con duda.

—Sí, señor Masen, puede… _—_Se me fue el pensamiento y él me seguía mirando_—. _Puede irse, señor Masen, lo veré mañana _—_musité recuperando la compostura.

Él agachó la cabeza de nuevo y asintió tan rápido que pensé que se marearía.

—Lo haré, sí... Yo lo haré. Nos vemos, señorita Isabella. _—_Salió velozmente de mi oficina, dejando un olor entre dulce y masculino.

En definitiva, esta había sido una muy rara entrevista, sobre todo por esa electricidad que sentí cuando sus manos tocaron las mías. Negué rápidamente, riéndome de mí misma, mejor dejaba de ser una idiota, parecía que el día de hoy me estaba afectando.

El señor Masen sólo era un nerd, raro y muy fuera de este mundo, sobre todo con la ropa que usaba. Yo era una chica sexy, jamás pensaría en meterme con alguien como él. Además, la última vez que sentí esa electricidad, había sido con un hijo de puta que mejor no recordarlo y juré nunca más volver a sentirlo, menos con un x como él.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué.

—Bella, cariño _—_respondió.

—Vicky, esta noche _—_dije con seguridad_—_, necesitamos alocarnos.

* * *

hola chicas! les traigo otra loca idea, espero les guste y me acompañen en todo el proceso de escribirla. la historia comienza un poquito lenta pero ira avanzando mas de prisa cuando eddie empiece a sacar de sus casillas a bella, en el próximo capitulo verán como es trabajar para una perra como ella.

Pd: gracias a todas las chicas que me apoyaron y presionaron para subir esta historia, al igual que mi beta flor sinceramente no se que haría sin ella a la hora de escribir es la mejor beta que puede existir.


	2. El chupón

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**

**www facebook com /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**El chupón**

**.**

La cabeza me estaba taladrando, me dolía tanto que lo creía imposible. La noche con Victoria había sido loca, divertida, y me había ayudado a olvidar un poco todo lo referente al trabajo, mi vida, todo.

Empecé a estirarme cuando me di cuenta de algo extraño, froté mis ojos tratando de ver con claridad.

_¿Dónde demonios estoy?,_ me pregunté.

Miré a mi lado derecho y había un chico acostado baca abajo, cabello negro, tez blanca, musculoso… él estaba tocando mi seno.

Intenté quitar su mano con mucha delicadeza, pero él lo volvía a apretar. Miré en todas direcciones hasta que di con mi teléfono, estaba en la mesa de noche, no estaba lejos pero la mano del chico desconocido en mi pecho me dejaba algo inmovilizada. Respiré tranquila y traté de alejarme, quería salir de la manera más silenciosa posible, por Dios, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, si estaba en la ciudad o país correcto. Y, lo peor, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Acaricié la mano del chico hasta que la aflojó y pude salir de la cama. Me quedé en puntillas, esperando y rogando que no se despertara. Lo vi moverse y aguanté la respiración, él volvió a la posición inicial y se quedó dormido de nuevo.

Tomé el teléfono, tenía cinco llamadas de Victoria, dos llamadas de Jessica y un mensaje de voz de Jasper.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, era elegante, grande y olía a sexo. Sí, definitivamente, habíamos tenido sexo. También se podía sentir un olor a colonia fuerte y algo desagradable, caminé hacia una puerta que parecía dar al baño y entré.

Marqué el número de Vicky y esperé.

—_Nena, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué tal estuvo ese adonis?_ _—_preguntó con un entusiasmo sorprendente, ¿cómo podía estar tan fresca y radiante? ¡Había bebido más que yo!

—Victoria _—_susurré porque me dolía la cabeza si hablaba fuerte y no quería despertar al "adonis"_—. _Mi noche estuvo bien, gracias por preguntar, o tal vez debería decirte que no me acuerdo de nada, no sé dónde estoy, ni siquiera sé quién es este chico _—_dije angustiada.

Ella se carcajeó con descaro, alejé el teléfono de mi oído.

— _¿En serio no te acuerdas?_

—Obvio que estoy hablando en serio.

—_Lo_ _siento, cariño, yo quise llevarte a casa pero insististe en irte con él_ _—_se excusó.

Suspiré. Tuve sexo con un chico ardiente y sexy y no recordaba nada, genial.

—Tienes que venirme a buscar _—_pedí.

—_Bella…_ _—_se quejó.

—Por favor, no sé dónde estoy. Por lo que me dices él me trajo, así que no tengo auto o dinero y llegaré tarde al trabajo y sabes que eso no puede pasar.

Todo se quedó en silencio antes de que ella contestara:

—_Está bien, correcta Bella que no puede tomarse un día libre, activa el GPS, lo colocaré en el carro y veré dónde estás. Trata de salir como una puta_ _—_terminó de decir bromeando.

Al terminar de hablar activé el rastreador y todo lo que me quedaba hacer era esperar. Me miré en el espejo y me veía fatal, parecía una escoba usando maquillaje, que se había corrido dejándome con unos hermosos ojos de mapache y, oh Dios, tenía un chupón en el cuello, odiaba los chupones; estaba entre morado y violeta, una mezcla entre ambos. Me lo toqué y maldije.

Lavé mi cara, la sequé con una toalla seca y me preparé para buscar mi ropa, ya que estaba desnuda. Fue fácil encontrar mi camisa, estaba encima del inodoro, mi pantalón en el piso —al parecer habíamos tenido algo de acción en el baño—, sólo faltaba mi ropa interior.

Abrí la puerta del baño y el chico estaba de pie mirándome fijo y completamente desnudo.

—Joder —dije bajito.

—Hola, chica alocada _—_saludó él.

—Creo que… bueno… ya sabes…

—Te vas _—_completó.

—Sí, eh… esa es la idea.

—Toma _—_dijo tomando mi ropa interior y acercándolo a mí. Esta, definitivamente, era una de las mañanas más vergonzosas e incómodas de mi vida.

—Gracias.

Nos quedamos ahí durante unos segundos. Él estaba desnudo, yo estaba desnuda con mi ropa en las manos. Él no se veía mal y, bueno, no me acordaba que había pasado anoche, tal vez…

— ¿Quieres…? _—_preguntó como leyéndome la mente, mirando mi cuerpo desnudo.

Sentí como mi piel se ponía roja.

—Sí _—_musité no muy segura.

Él se acercó y…

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar como loco, hice maniobras para que no se me cayera.

—_Bella, baja tu trasero en este momento, te estoy esperando —_gritó Victoria.

—Debo irme _—_mencioné rápido, mientras me colocaba las bragas, el pantalón y el top rojo, que tenía tantas cosas por donde meter las manos que medio me lo puse.

—Fue un gusto.

Él asintió confundido. Este chico era lindo y sexy, pero algo extraño. ¿Qué podía esperar?, toda esta situación era muy extraña.

—El gusto fue mío _—_respondí.

Caminé a la puerta pasando rápido por su lado.

—Gracias _—_gritó él antes de salir, ahora sí me sentía como una puta.

Tomé el ascensor y, como si la vergüenza no fuera suficiente, me vi en el reflejo de este para darme cuenta que se me había olvidado ponerme brasier.

Sólo recé por que nadie se subiera hasta que llegara a mi destino, pero, al parecer, la suerte hoy no estaba de mi lado.

Una señora de unos sesenta años se subió de la mano de un señor de casi la misma edad, estos se me quedaron mirando, sobre todo el que suponía era su esposo; se pararon lo más alejados de mí. Ahora era una leprosa, esto sólo me pasaba a mí.

Cubrí mis senos con los brazos sonriendo en su dirección. La señora me miró mal pero el señor me sonrió.

—Ay, Arnold, esta juventud de ahora _—_declaró la señora.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Melanie? _—_preguntó el señor.

—Que hay trabajos más decentes. _—_Sabía qué quería decir la señora y estaba más que equivocada; podía decirle que no era una puta, sino una empresaria respetable que olvidó su brasier en la casa de un desconocido con el que pasó la noche, pero eso, definitivamente, no aclararía las cosas.

El ascensor dio el sonido final, indicando que ya estaba en el piso de abajo. Salí agachando la cabeza, tratando de hacerme invisible en el proceso. Así hice hasta llegar al estacionamiento. ¿Cómo supe dónde estaba mi amiga? Diría que mis instintos y la vergüenza me ayudaron un poco.

—Bella _—_dijo Victoria cuando subí al auto, la miré y ella alzó una ceja.

—Creo que no tienes brasier.

— ¿En serio? _—_pregunté_—_, creía que el sentir mis pezones por encima de la tele era por lo duro y sobre naturales que eran _—_mencioné sarcástica.

Ella se empezó a reír tanto que estaba segura de que lloraría.

—No te rías, estúpida, todo esto es tu culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? _—_bufó mientras reía_—_. Fuiste tú la que dijo "_vamos a alocarnos Vicky_", "_Pidamos_ _tequila",_ "_Espera,_ _no_ _me_ _iré_ _contigo_ _porque_ _un_ _sexy_ _chico_ _quiere_ _follar_ _conmigo"_… Lo siento, querida, pero aquí la lunática eres tú.

—Podemos sólo… vamos a casa, necesito arreglarme para empezar un hermoso día de trabajo.

Sabía que era imposible tratar de razonar con Victoria, además tenía algo de razón, yo quería alocarme, bueno esta situación había sido lo suficiente loca por un buen tiempo.

.

.

Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar, me encontraba en mi oficina. Después de que Vicky me fue a buscar, llegué a casa como loca, dándome un rápido baño y colocándome kilos de maquillaje, porque mis ojeras no eran nada normales. No me dio tiempo de comer, tomar una taza de café o relajarme antes de llegar. Ni siquiera saludé a Jessica; estaba más malhumorada que nunca y mi cabeza no dejaba de martillar.

—Señorita _—_llamó alguien a la puerta.

¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿Quién es? _—_dije de mal humor. La estúpida bufanda que me coloqué por el estúpido y horrible chupón me hacía sentir ahogada y con calor.

—Edward Masen.

Alcé la viste y el señor Masen, quien ahora sería mi asistente, estaba parado en la puerta sujetando una tablet con mucha fuerza.

—Sí, tú eres el del trabajo _—_exclamé como si nada.

Él asintió rápidamente. El señor Masen tenía un horrible suéter de colores, que tapaba todo su cuerpo y lo hacía ver, con seguridad, más relleno de lo que era; además de las gafas horribles que no dejaban ver sus ojos. Bueno, no era que viera mucho, ya que había bajado la cabeza.

—Necesito un café fuerte, con dos de azúcar y una de crema y una ensalada de Mocachinos, porque ahí es donde la como siempre. Las citas que tengo para lo que queda de la semana y… _—_pensé a ver que más tenía_—_. Nada más, señor Masen, eso es todo _—_ordené.

—Está bien, se-señorita, e-en este momento lo tendré listo _—_respondió antes de girarse como un rayo e irse.

Al menos hoy tartamudeaba menos.

El día de hoy no quería hablar con nadie o recibir llamadas sobre nada, pero estaba en el trabajo y cualquier decisión debía tener mi firma y supervisión, hoy, definitivamente, no sería un día agradable.

—Señorita Isabella _—_susurró alguien al lado de mi escritorio, ni siquiera había sentido el abrir de la puerta.

—Dígame, señor Masen.

Sabía que era él por su voz temerosa y el inconfundible olor que dejaba su presencia. Jamás había olido algo así, era extraño, pero digamos que, aunque no conozco desde hace mucho al señor Masen, todo sobre él es muy extraño.

—Hoy sólo tiene una cita, la cual es con su tía Esme; el resto sólo son papeles que firmar y algunas llamadas que hacer _—_respondió de manera eficiente.

—Mi café _—_pedí de inmediato.

Él dejó el café y la ensalada en el escritorio.

—Necesito que haga algo, señor Masen.

—Lo que… lo que desee, se-señorita Isabella. _—_Odiaba su tartamudeo.

—Necesito que se siente aquí _—_expliqué mientras señalaba la silla frente a mí_—_, y quiero que transcriba algunas cosas, por ejemplo estos documentos. _—_Saqué unos tres contratos largos y los coloqué enfrente a él.

— _¿_Ahora? _—_preguntó estúpidamente.

Alcé mi vista con impaciencia.

—Sí, ahora, señor Masen, ¿tiene algún problema?

Él se encogió en su asiento.

—No, señorita, lo… lo siento.

No le grité más porque parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar y no podía con esto, sobre todo hoy; a demás el contratar otro asistente no estaba en mis planes cercanos.

El señor Masen empezó a transcribir en silencio, era tan silencioso que a veces tenía que alzar la vista de mi ensalada para cerciorarme de que estaba ahí. La bufanda en mi cuello me estaba volviendo loca, no estaba acostumbrada a usarlas a menos que fuera invierno y estuviera dando uno de mis paseos por el vecindario, el resto del tiempo me parecía incómoda e innecesaria.

Me la quité en un tirón, había terminado mi ensalada y el café lo había dejado por la mitad, como de costumbre. Sólo me quedaba hacer algunas llamadas y revisar algunos documentos.

—Señorita _—_murmuró temeroso Masen.

— ¿Qué desea, Masen?

—Creo… bueno, creo que ti-tiene un golpe en el cuello _—_comentó.

Rodé los ojos, ¿en serio tenía que pasar por esto?, ¿acaso este hombre no sabía que era un jodido chupón?

Respiré sonoramente.

—Señor Masen, esto _—_dije señalándolo_—_ es un chupón.

—Está bien _—_asintió despacio, mirándolo fijamente.

—Señor Masen _—_llamé, él me miró directamente por primera vez_—_, ¿sabe cómo se hace un chupón? _—_pregunté como si nada.

Él negó con rapidez, sus mejillas estaban rojas como un tomate y su respiración se había acelerado, veía cómo su pecho subía y bajaba.

—Con un golpecito _—_musitó sorprendiéndome una vez más.

—Señor Masen, un chupón se… se… _—_Dios,me sentía como la profesora de educación sexual en la secundaria, es decir, se suponía que ellos ya sabían todo el proceso pero aun así debías explicarlo_—. _Se hace cuando se succiona una parte específica del cuerpo de alguien con fuerza y durante un tiempo determinado _—_expliqué lo mejor que pude y ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba explicando esto; no era mi problema si creció en casa, educado con la oruga y toda esa estúpida historia de la cigüeña o que su mamá lo vistiera para venir al trabajo; no era mi jodido problema.

— ¿Y duele? _—_exclamó sorprendido.

_¿Por qué, Dios? ¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí?_

—No, señor Masen, no duele. Ahora puede volver a su trabajo _—_dije con firmeza.

Él bajó la vista y empezó a transcribir de nuevo en su tablet. Masen intentaba ser discreto, pero no era muy bueno que digamos, sobre todo por lo rojo que se ponía cada vez que me miraba o a la cosa morada en mi cuello; sobre todo después de recoger mi cabello en una coleta alta.

— ¿Qué quiere preguntar, señor Masen?

Él no alzó su rostro, sólo hizo un movimiento con los hombros como restándole importancia.

—Señor Masen… _—_presioné alzando la voz.

Él respiró profundo.

—Es sólo que… señorita…

Masajeé mi frente, ¿por qué él no se podía comportar como un chico normal?

—Me preguntaba… _—_dijo al fin_—_, ¿se quitará e-eso?

—Sí, señor Masen, se me quitará en algún momento. ¿Eso es todo?

—Y bueno… ¿se lo hizo una amiga?

Levanté una ceja y lo miré indignada, él no parecía hacerlo con mala intención, o al menos eso veía en su rostro tímido e intrigado.

—Señor Masen, ¿es usted estúpido? _—_pregunté, casi grité.

—Señorita…

—Nada de señorita, le hice una pregunta, conteste.

Él empezó a respirar rápido.

—No, creo que no _—_dijo negando con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Señor Masen, termine su labor en su escritorio por favor _—_pedí conteniéndome.

—Está bien, señorita Isabella —dijo mientras se levantaba, llevándose los documentos y su tablet.

Temía que todo se le desplomara de las manos, pero ya no soportaba lo raro que se estaba poniendo todo esto, ya había tenido suficiente del señor Masen.

—Señorita…

—Señor Masen, ¿qué parte de que se largue no entendió? _—_grité sin contenerme.

Él dejó caer los documentos.

—Lo siento _—_dijo sin casi poder respirar.

Me tapé la cara con las manos.

—Discúlpeme, señor Masen, hoy no ha sido un buen día.

—Por lo del chupón _—_comentó mientras recogía los papeles.

Él iba a seguir con ese estúpido tema, esto era increíble.

—Sí, señor Masen, eso ocupa la tapa de todas mis preocupaciones. ¿Qué era lo que me tenía que decir antes de irse? _—_pregunté al verlo casi en la puerta.

—Que-e la-la… _—_tartamudea mucho y respiraba entrecortado.

_Genial, Bella, estás asustando a un pobre gatito._

—La se-señora Esme de-dejó un mensaje.

— ¿Qué decía?

Masen empezó a buscar en la tablet mientras veía como sus manos temblaban. Él tenía que aprender a dejar de tenerme miedo, no podía afectarle todo lo que le dijera, no duraría mucho si seguía así. Yo no aguantaría mucho sus tartamudeos, su idiotez y sus estúpidas preguntas, pero tenía que intentarlo porque de ninguna manera quería volver a las entrevistas de ineptos aspirantes a asistentes, al menos Masen hacía su trabajo.

—Textualmente dijo: "Bella, sé que estás ocupada, pero necesitamos hablar y sabes sobre quién, no me ignores. Espero almorcemos juntas".

Asentí con pesadez.

—Señor Masen, puede irse. _—_No escuché cuando salió, sólo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Respiré aliviada en la soledad de mi oficina, si todos los días iban a ser así que Dios me ayudara entonces.

Empecé a trabajar para olvidarme de todo, transcribí documentos importantes, hice llamadas necesarias e intenté pensar lo menos posible en el almuerzo con Esme. Sabía con exactitud de quién quería hablar, lo que no me gustaba para nada, porque él tema era Alice de un tiempo para acá, siempre era el mismo tema, que nunca había sido de mi agrado.

* * *

Hola mis niñas, siento mucho el no haber actualizado antes ya que desde hace un tiempo tengo el capitulo pero mi computadora se puso estúpida y no me dejaba entrar.


	3. Extrañas circunstancias

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**

**www facebook com /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

******Extrañas circunstancias **

**.**

Con mi cartera en mano y bufanda en el cuello, me encontraba en el ascensor lista para mi almuerzo con Esme. No me agrada mucho la idea o, mejor dicho, el tema por el cual nos estábamos reuniendo; pero era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Esme, junto a mi papá, Carlisle, me habían criado desde que tenía cinco años. Mis padres biológicos habían muerto en un lamentable accidente, no los recuerdo mucho. Esme era la hermana de mi madre y, al morir ellos, ella fue mi único familiar. De mis padres tenía pocos recuerdos, así que mis únicas figuras paternas eran y siempre habían sido ellos. Así que si mi mayor precio a pagar era soportar a Alice, podía hacerlo o, al menos, intentarlo.

El ascensor se estaba tardando más de lo esperado, así que me puse a revisar algunas cosas en mi teléfono cuando se abrieron las puertas y alguien entró. No le presté mucha atención pero, de un momento a otro, por el rabillo del ojo, me fijé quién era. Se trataba del señor Masen, estaba en una esquina, mirando al suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

¿Cómo era que al señor Masen no le molestaba mirar siempre al piso? ¿Tanto miedo me tenía? Sí, era terrible, para qué negarlo, pero con él no había sido ni la mitad de mala que era con los demás; no sé si era por su ineptitud o sus estupideces, pero en un punto me encantaba ver la cara de terror en sus rostros.

¿Cómo era que él podía estar vestido así y sentirse cómodo?, es decir, estábamos en verano, el calor era terrible y dudaba mucho que el enorme suéter que tenía y sus anchos y gruesos pantalones le ayudaran de alguna manera.

Pero quién sabe, tal vez tenía sobrepeso o se sentía mal con su aspecto; no era mi jodido problema si el señor Masen se sentía cómodo o no en su horrible vestimenta. Dejé de prestarle atención, ya sólo faltaban dos pisos para llegar.

En un momento me tuve que aferrar a una de las paredes del elevador, mi cuerpo se sentía desfallecer. Traté de respirar pausadamente hasta que sentí como el ascensor se detenía. Esto no era bueno, los lugares cerrados y yo no nos llevábamos bien.

Traté de respirar despacio, lo mejor era mantener la calma y tranquilizarme, era sólo un estúpido mareo, si respiraba y me relajaba se me pasaría.

— ¿Señorita? —preguntó mi asistente a mi espalda.

Pegué mi espalda a la pared y empecé a respirar tratando de tranquilizarme.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —dijo Masen, acercándose, o eso percibí ya que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Asentí una sola vez y susurre con un hilo de voz:

—Los lugares pequeños… ellos no... bueno... —Volví a tomar aire—. No me gustan.

No quería entrar en pánico, sobre todo no con mi asistente presente, pero me estaba empezando a faltar el aire.

Cuando tenía siete años Esme me había llevado al centro comercial para comprar la nueva Barbie de temporada, estaba tan emocionada que salí corriendo en cuanto llegamos, tan rápido que al entrar al ascensor me quedé sola y él no se detuvo. Estaba encerrada, era sólo una niña y tenía miedo. Empecé a gritar y llamar a mi mamá, eran varios pisos y en ninguno se detuvo hasta que las luces se apagaron y todo quedó en silencio; tenía tanto pánico que no podía respirar. Empecé a hiperventilar jadeando por aire hasta que me desmayé. Desperté horas después en el hospital, desde entonces los lugares en los cuales no tengo control, de los cuales sé que no puedo hacer nada para salir si el caso se presentara, me aterran. Es de las pocas cosas que me dejan sin aliento, me llevan a ese horrible momento y me hacen sentir descontrolada.

Por lo general lo manejaba bien, trataba de que no se notara, hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan mal, al punto de no poder controlarlo.

—Sólo tiene que respirar —mencionó él, como si ya no fuera obvio.

— ¿Qué le parece que hago? —respondí de mala gana. Abrí los ojos y él estaba delante de mí, me miraba fijamente y ahí fue que pude ver lo verde que eran sus ojos. No me había fijado antes, tampoco era como si le hubiese prestado mucha atención.

La luz se fue y pegué un grito mientras respiraba con agitación o, al menos, trataba de hacerlo.

—Tranquila —susurró él con tranquilidad, pero yo no podía estar tranquila. Por mi cabeza pasaban miles de posibilidades de cómo esto podía terminar mal; entre eso se encontraba que el elevador se cayera, que muriéramos y muchas cosas más.

Ya no era una niña pero el miedo que sentí en ese momento era el mismo que el de ahora.

—No... puedo —jadeé.

Sentí como él colocaba sus manos a cada lado de mi cadera, se pegaba a mí a tal grado que podía sentir su aliento en mi odio, olía a menta y a colonia suave.

—Respira conmigo —musitó.

—Pero...

—Isabella —murmuró—, respira conmigo.

Traté de hacerlo, aunque me sentía tan confundida por todo… Quería exigirle a mi cuerpo que se controlara, sólo tenía que respirar, pero estaba perdiendo, parecía que mi cuerpo no quería controlarse o hacer lo que pedía.

—Eso es —apremió—. Inhala… —Lo hice—. Exhala… —Lo volví a hacer.

Seguimos así, los dos respirábamos al mismo tiempo, y sentía como mi respiración se estaba normalizando.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó con tono preocupado.

_¿Pero quién lo diría?,_ pensé, _el tímido y neurótico señor Masen se podía mantener tranquilo ante estas circunstancias._

Asentí ante su pregunta, aunque el mareo volvió, así que me aferré a sus hombros.

Él me sostuvo fuerte de las caderas, sosteniendo casi todo mi peso.

—Sigue respirando —pidió.

—Quiero salir de aquí —dije en un lamento.

Él se acercó más, casi pegando su cuerpo al mío.

—Lo sé —susurró—, sólo tienes que respirar —seguía repitiendo.

Lo hice mientras me seguía aferrando a él con todas mis fuerzas.

Había puntos que debía tener en cuenta, porque, aunque estaba a punto del desmayo, me di cuenta de que el señor Masen no era para nada gordo, diría, más bien musculoso, lo que me parecía muy raro. Si era así, entonces ¿por qué se vestía como anciano? También noté que cuando no había luz, al parecer, él no tartamudeaba, hablaba con suma claridad y sin nerviosismo. Y también me había llamado Isabella y no señorita como lo hacía siempre.

Pero, dadas las circunstancias, no podía poner en orden esas cosas; todas estaban chocando en mi mente, dejándome algo confundida.

Él estaba haciendo círculos en mis caderas con sus dedos, no lo paré porque eso me tranquilizaba. Estaba tan metida en mi tranquilidad y él respira susurrado en mi odio, que me percaté un minuto después de que la luz había llegado. Él alzó la vista y yo también lo hice.

Él levantó una de sus manos y quitó un mechón de mi cabello, colocándolo detrás de mi oreja.

Me quedé por unos segundos mirando al señor Masen, me estaba mirando fijo y había algo allí, no estaba loca; estaba segura de que el señor Masen me recordaba a alguien pero no lograba saber a quién. Él bajó un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Está… usted es...está bien? —Y volvía el tartamudeo.

El ascensor volvió a su funcionamiento, alejé mis manos de sus hombros y él se apartó rápido de mí.

—Estoy bien —espeté con voz neutra y fría.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas en mi piso, dije:

—Señor Masen espero esto no vuelva pasar, y lo que pasó se quede en estas cuatro paredes, no quiero chismes, ¿está claro?

Su cabeza estaba agachada, sus hombros encorvados y asentía con rapidez, mientras miraba el piso.

—Lo entiendo, señorita —murmuró

Asentí sin mirarlo y salí de ese espantoso lugar. Odiaba los ascensores.

Sabía que había sido injusta, Masen sólo me había ayudado, pero su cambio de comportamiento me estresaba y me impedía saber a qué atenerme. Además no quería chismes, era la presidenta de una empresa multimillonaria, lo menos que quería eran chismes y comentarios de pasillo sobre estar ligando con un asistente, sobre todo alguien como él.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar al restaurante, no quedaba lejos de la oficina; la comida era deliciosa, además de ser exclusivo y tranquilo. Dejé de lado el incidente con mi asistente, concentrándome en lo que se avecinaba, porque sabía que no era nada bueno.

Esme ya me estaba esperando, me saludó de lejos hasta que llegué a su lado. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre, con sus ojos avellana, mismo tono que su cabello y esa sonrisa cálida que nunca perdía. Tenía un vestido rojo vino, hermoso y señorial, con el toque de elegancia preciso.

—Hola, querida.

—Hola, mamá, ¿cómo has estado? —pregunté mientras nos sentábamos.

—Bien, pero las remodelaciones de la nueva casa me tiene estresada. ¿Tú cómo estás, mi niña?

Sonreí por el tono cariñoso en que lo dijo.

—Yo estoy bien, trabajando y todo eso —respondí restándole importancia.

— ¿Estás comiendo bien?

Asentí con seguridad.

Desde que me había mudado de casa de mis padres, Esme estaba angustiada por si comía o dormía bien, aunque fue peor los primeros meses. Con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando, al igual que ellos. La independencia siempre había sido primordial para mí; amaba vivir con mis padres y Jasper, mi primo hermano, pero llegó un punto en el cual necesitaba espacio, cierta libertar.

Después de ordenar nuestra comida, hablamos de cómo estaba Jasper, le conté de sus innumerables novias, mis estresantes entrevistas de trabajo, a lo que ella hizo todo un sermón diciéndome que me tranquilizara un poco. Terminamos hablando de los negocios, las próximas exportaciones y los socios. Esme era la dueña oficial de la empresa, pero ella designó el trabajo de la presidencia a Jasper y a mí, lo que nos llevaba al tema por el cual no quería asistir a este almuerzo.

—Alice llego hace unos días —comentó ella tanteando el terreno.

Rodé los ojos.

—Supongo que una de sus tarjetas expiró y vino a buscar otra.

—Bella...

Me tranquilicé un poco. Mi familia y amigos eran los únicos que me llamaban así y Esme siempre lo hacía con un tono especial.

—Está bien —espeté rindiéndome—, ¿a qué ha venido?

—Quiere trabajar en la empresa, ¿lo puedes creer? —preguntó, a lo que yo la miré como la cosa más loca que había escuchado en mi vida.

Alice era la hija de mi padre biológico; digamos que mi padre le fue infiel a mi madre y tuvo a esta hija fuera del matrimonio, por lo que, por miseria divina, era mi media hermana. Nos enteramos de su existencia cuando yo tenía 15 años; su madre ya no se podía hacer cargo de ella, así que recurrió a Esme. Al principio pensé que podíamos llevarnos bien, pero con el tiempo ella me fue demostrando lo egoísta y manipuladora que podía llegar a ser. Su odio hacia mí nació desde que me vio.

Esme, al ver que nuestra convivencia era horrible, nos dio muchas opciones para cambiar eso; así que Alice decidió irse a vivir a Londres. Ella visitaba la casa sólo cuando se retrasaban los pagos de su tarjeta de crédito o alguna Navidad, en las que Esme casi rogaba que nos viniera a visitar.

Por un tiempo las cosas parecían ir bien, ella llegó de _vacaciones,_ no sé de qué porque nunca movió un dedo para ganarse el dinero que se gastaba, pero bueno… La cosa es que ella pasó un tiempo con nosotros, se empezó a encariñar un poco con Jasper y a llevarse bien conmigo, al menos con amabilidad, eso fue hasta que Esme y Carlisle decidieron ponernos a Jasper y a mí al mando de la empresa.

¿Pero qué esperaba ella? Alice nunca había trabajado, lo que hacía era gastar dinero que no era suyo. Jasper y yo estábamos preparados y estudiamos para ejercer ese cargo.

Desde ese momento ella se fue de nuevo a Londres, pero cada vez que venía de _vacaciones_ era para amargarme la vida y hacer infeliz a Esme.

— ¿Y eso a qué se debe? —pregunté después de un rato.

—No lo sé, tan sólo dijo que quería un puesto en cualquier cargo, que quería comenzar a ganarse el dinero por ella misma, ser más independiente.

—Tal vez el de la limpieza, creo que está disponible —dije con sarcasmo.

Esme rodó los ojos.

—Sé que ustedes no se llevan bien, pero por fin vendrá a vivir aquí después de tanto tiempo y quiere trabajar. Por favor, Bella.

Negué con la cabeza, había algo encerrado.

—Bella —replicó Esme.

—Marcus, el asesor financiero, necesita una asistente. Es un trabajo fácil y tendrá donde comenzar, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer —dije al fin sin mucho gusto. Tenerla en la empresa sería un martirio, pero por Esme podía soportarlo.

—Gracias, linda, verás que bien hará su trabajo.

—Aja —respondí dudosa.

—Esta noche haré una cena, ¿puedes ir? —pidió.

Me iba a negar con suma rapidez, pero ella siguió:

—Sera rápida, lo prometo, y si te sientes incómoda estás en toda libertad de irte. Es sólo para dejar los términos claros.

—Yo los términos claros los resuelvo en mi oficina —repliqué.

Pero no podía evitar ver el anhelo y la esperanza en sus ojos. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que cenamos todos juntos y, aunque no era la mejor ocasión, no me quedaba más que hacerlo.

—Iré… —Ella sonrió con alegría—. Pero en cuanto me saque de mis casillas me voy —advertí.

—Es todo lo que pido.

Cambiamos de tema para relajarnos un poco. Pedimos el postre entre risas, me encantaba pasar tiempo con Esme, con ella podía relajarme un poco y ser yo misma, no me escondía porque sabía que ella jamás me juzgaría. Hablamos de muchas cosas: compras, los planes que tenía con papá de irse a una isla y pasar algún tiempo allí, me pregunto por mis relaciones, a lo que puse un stop diciendo que los hombres en estos tiempos no servían, que mi amor era mi trabajo.

—Bella, cuando te enamores tu trabajo será lo menos importare en tu vida, hasta lo odiarás por quitarte tiempo, un tiempo que podrías pasar con esa persona —comentó dulcemente, a lo que yo negué, mi trabajo era mi todo y el amor no estaba en mis planes.

Después de nuestro alegre almuerzo, nos despedimos, pero antes de irse me recordó la cena, a lo que yo prometí que iría, aunque no tuviera ganas.

Quería quedarme en ese restaurante todo el día o sólo tomar un taxi e irme a mi apartamento, mirar películas tristes mientras comía helado y me relajaba en el sofá; pero eso no lo podía ser, tenía trabajo, me faltaban firmar documentos importantes, hacer algunas llamadas… debía mantener una empresa a flote.

Le marqué a Jessica.

—_Oficina de la señorita Swan, ¿en qué puedo servirle?_

Internamente me reí, al menos para responder el teléfono era eficiente.

—Jessica, soy Isabella.

—_Oh... ¿pasa algo?_ —preguntó con alarma.

—Necesito que llames a Joe, el de mantenimiento, el ascensor se detuvo, no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Cancela cualquier cita que tenga esta noche y llama a Marcus, pregúntale si aún necesita una asistente. Espero todo eso listo antes de llegar a mi piso —terminé de hablar y colgué.

El viaje en el ascensor esta vez fue rápido y lo agradecí, no soportaría otro suceso como el anterior, en el cual ni siquiera quería pensar.

El señor Masen me confundía y no me gustaba no saber qué tan fino era el hielo que estaba a mis pies. Sólo debía mantenerme profesional, recordarle cuál era su lugar en esta empresa, él era sólo una hormiga que en cualquier momento podía pisar.

Llegué al escritorio de Jessica, ella alzó la vista y, sin decirle nada, empezó:

—Joe ya fue a inspeccionar qué fue lo que pasó con el ascensor y hará reparaciones si son necesarias. Ya cancelé tus citas, ninguna era importante —aclaró y prosiguió—. El señor Marcus no ha encontrado una asistente, aún.

—En cuanto llegue a mi oficina ponlo al teléfono, eso es todo. —Me di media vuelta y entré en mi oficina. Al llegar a mi sillón me sentí en casa y no necesitaba más amor que el de mi familia y amigos; el trabajar en mi empresa me hacía feliz, no necesitaba nada más.

Recosté mi cabeza en el respaldar de la silla.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Quién? —pregunté.

—El señor Marcus ya está en línea —avisó Jessica sin siquiera pasar, ella sabía que hoy no estaba de humor y cuando estaba así lo mejor era darme mi espacio.

Le expliqué a Marcus la situación, diciéndole que era un favor. Él estaba renuente porque los asistentes los escogían cada ejecutivo, ya que tiene que ser alguien de confianza para ellos. Él no quería aceptar hasta que le dije que era un favor para Esme, a lo cual aceptó encantado; al saber que lo pedía la misma dueña no tuvo más remedio.

Bueno, ahora sólo faltaba que ella se presentara a llenar los papeles requeridos y al siguiente día podía comenzar a trabajar. Había que ver cuánto duraba, aunque no le tenía mucha fe y tampoco era que lo deseaba mucho.

Estaba firmando y leyendo algunos papeles, los que habían sido previamente revisados por el abogado de la empresa, pero no confiaba mucho en nadie, así que mejor los leía y revisaba con detalle. Estaba concentrada, pero unas risas en el pasillo empezaron a irritarme, traté de mantener la calma, respirar tranquila y no ser una perra, pero era imposible, no me dejaban concentrarme; así que perdí la poca paciencia que tenía.

Me levanté con determinación, caminé resonando mis tacones y abrí la puerta de mi oficina de par en par.

Las risas venían del cubículo del señor Masen, quien estaba hablando y riendo de lo más relajada con una chica. ¿Quién demonios se creía para hacer este escándalo?

—Señor Masen, ¿acaso lo molesto? —espeté con el tono de mi voz ácido.

Él se envaró mientras me miraba, miró a la chica a su lado y luego a mí.

Iba a decir algo pero la chica lo interrumpió.

—Oh... Isabella, ¿sigues con eso?, deberías relajarte.

Me quedé algo desconcertada cuando la chica que estaba de espaldas se giró… esto tenía que ser una broma.

—Alice, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté.

—Bueno, Esme me dijo lo del trabajo y vine a ver qué necesitabas.

Ella era unos centímetros más pequeña que yo, cabello corto hasta los hombros y sonrisa arrogante. Venía con unos tacones inmensos, pantalones bajos y casi succionando su piel y una camiseta, como toda una adolescente que vive de los demás.

—Mira mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con mi adorado Edward —mencionó mientras se pegaba a él como una sanguijuela.

_¿Su adorado Edward?_, me dije, _¿estos dos se conocen? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

* * *

**Mi pequeño edward... bella es toda una perra, hola nenas espero les halla gustado el capitulo. Sus comentarios son todo para mi, cuando estoy desanimada o sin ganas de escribir ellos son los que me dan fuerzas los releo mil veces y me motivan.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente, mil besos para todas...**


	4. Inesperada sorpresa

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**

**www facebook com /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Inesperada sorpresa**

.

Tragándome las preguntas y toda la confusión que reinaba en mí, respiré calmada y coloqué una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro.

_—_Me encantan las reuniones sociales _—_espeté con sarcasmo_—, _pero el señor Masen tiene trabajo al igual que todos en las oficinas aledañas, por lo que sugiero terminen su reunión en otra parte, ¿quedo claro? _—_terminé de decir subiendo un poco, sólo un poco, el tono de mi voz.

_—_Sí, se-señorita _—_respondió Masen, despidiéndose de Alice y volviendo a su cubículo.

_—_Bell...

Ella, al ver la mirada ácida que le di, lo rectificó.

_—_Isabella lo siento, no culpes a Eddie, es todo mi culpa.

_—_Y no lo dudo _—_murmuré para mí.

Entré a mi oficina y ella me siguió. No me agradaba Alice, no la quería en la empresa o en mi vida, pero así lo quería Esme y por ella la soportaba; pero eso no quería decir que cambiaría o dejaría de ser yo, por lo que no la trataría distinto que a cualquier subordinado. Ella quería ser una más, la trataría como a una más.

_—_Ya que estás aquí puedes llenar los papeles. Jessica, mi asistente, te indicará dónde lo puedes hacer y con quién tienes que hablar _—_dije agitando mi mano como si no fuera importante.

_—_ ¿Tú no podrías acompañarme? _—_Sentada frente a mi escritorio, alcé la vista con cara de incredulidad.

_—_No soy tu guía turística, tengo cosas que hacer.

Ella se sentó enfrente de mi escritorio, ¿en serio tenía que pasar por esto?, ¿por qué no sólo se marchaba y ya?

_— __¿_Qué es lo que tendré que hacer? ¿Cuál será mi trabajo? _—_preguntó casi desbordando alegría. Aquí había algo más o estaba siendo muy pesimista sobre esta nueva Alice o no pensaba con suficiente pesimismo.

La conocía, podía oler la manipulación, el egoísmo y la ambición a kilómetros, y en este momento el olor estaba muy cerca.

_—_Isabella, ¿por qué te comportas así? Sólo quiero empezar de cero, ser buenas amigas _—c_omentó.

Lo miré con humor.

_—_Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, Alice, así que no tenemos que fingir.

_—_No estoy fingiendo, sólo cambié.

La sonrisa con la que lo dijo me indicó que estaba ocultando algo, ella y yo jamás fuimos amigas y nunca lo seriamos, primero porque éramos muy distintas y segundo no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

_—_Las personas no cambian, sólo ocultan lo que realmente son. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Jessica te dirá todo lo que tienes que saber y dónde ir. _—_Me concentré en mis papeles sin siquiera mirarla, sólo esperando que saliera de mi oficina.

_—_Siento haberte incomodado, nos vemos en la cena _—_musitó antes de irse.

Respiré tranquila cuando se fue, podía parecer que estaba siendo mala y cruel con ella, pero la conocía, de hecho la conocía demasiado bien y estaba muy segura de que este _cambio_ era algo más.

No quise darle más vueltas al asunto, ya había tenido suficientes cosas en las cuales pensar este día, así que me concentré en mi trabajo: revisar documentos, crear propuestas, estrategias, eso me mantenía ocupada sobre todo por la inminente cena de esta noche.

Bostecé y cerré los ojos mientras ocultaba la cara entre mis manos. Me sentía rara, es decir, tenía todo cuanto alguien podría desear: una gran familia, no muchos amigos pero sí verdaderos, era la presidenta de una de las empresas importadoras más grandes del país, podía tener lo que quisiera, cuando y donde lo quisiera; pero aun así sentía que hacía falta algo, pero no sabía qué.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

_—_Puede entrar.

_—_Señorita.

_No, por favor_, rogué, _estoy_ _harta de su señorita, ¿no tiene otra palabrita? Y también está ese tono de miedo en que lo dice._

_— __¿_Qué necesita, señor Masen?

Todavía tenía la cara oculta entre mis manos, no quería verlo, en realidad, no quería ver a nadie en este momento.

_—_Lo si-siento. _—_Intrigada por lo que diría alcé el rostro a la tímida y tartamudearte voz que me hablaba.

_— __¿_Por qué?

Se estrujó las manos y empezó a respirar rápido y tartamudear.

_—_Por lo... bu-bueno, lo que pa-pasó hace ra-rato. No, no quise inco-incomodarla.

_—_Señor Masen, siéntese _—_indiqué, él lo hizo sin chistar.

Respiré, lo miré mientras él se acomodaba sus lentes y miraba hacia abajo. Respiré sonoramente, otra vez, había algo que me irritaba acerca de Masen, no sabía con exactitud qué era, pero estaba ahí, como una espina que producía incomodidad.

_— __¿_Cómo conoce a Alice? _—_pregunté sin poder contenerme.

_—_La... bu-bueno, Alice es una a-amiga. _—_Su respuesta no me ayudaba mucho que digamos.

_— __¿_Desde hace cuánto la conoce? _—_presioné.

Él torció su boca en un gesto que, aunque me costara admitir, fue adorable. Carraspeé para llamar su atención y centrarme en lo importante, nada en Masen podía parecerme adorable, nada.

_—_Un tiempo.

Sus respuestas vagas me estaban impacientando, ¿por qué no me podía responder con la claridad que quería?

_—_Puede irse, señor Masen. Acepto sus disculpas, pero espero que no vuelva a pasar, entenderá que no tengo tiempo para usted en este momento _—_dije de manera cortante. Él no me quería decir nada sobre Alice porque, de seguro, era igual de frívolo que ella; sólo una persona así podía soportarla, pero no importaba, me daba igual por qué o cómo se conocían, no era mi problema.

_—_Pero...

_—_Masen _—_grité_—, _ya que a usted, al parecer, le encanta fraternizar a horas laborales, se puede largar de mi oficina que yo sí tengo que trabajar. _—T_enía rabia, no sabía por qué pero la tenía y no quería verlo.

_—_Es-está bien, no... no volverá a pa-pasar. Lo sien... _—_Resoplé y él interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo.

Salió de mi oficina en silencio, mirando hacia abajo. _Supongo que con Alice no tartamudea_, pensé, pero qué me importaba.

Volví a mi trabajo y traté de no pensar en nada más, porque era lo mejor. ¿Para qué buscar respuestas a preguntas no importantes? Sobre todo preguntas que me hicieran pensar en seres tan nulos como ellos dos.

Tenía trabajo, cosas en qué pensar, eso me distraería un poco, o eso esperaba.

Después de algunas horas de trabajo, conducir en el tedioso tráfico y cantar la música de la radio, estaba en la puerta de la casa de mis padres. Resoplé un par de veces antes de tocar el timbre, siempre me emocionaban las cenas familiares, estar con papá, mamá y Jasper después de un día de trabajo era muy reconfortante, el calor familiar y las pláticas amenas me hacían feliz. Pero ahora que tenía que soportar al demonio con ojos de Alice no parecían tan deseadas, sobre todo por su irritante voz y su manera de ser tan peculiar. Sólo esperaba y rogaba que la despidieran o que el repentino deseo por trabajar se le pasara pronto y volviera a ser la vaga y descuidada parienta lejana de la familia.

_—_Bella, cariño, me alegra volver a verte _—_saludó mi madre repartiendo besos por mi rostro.

Sonreí como boba, amaba a mi madre y todas sus demostraciones de afecto.

_—_Hola mamá, también me alegra verte. ¿Y papá? _—_pregunté.

_—_Está en su despacho, ya sabes que el ama estar ahí.

Carlisle, mi padre, era cirujano en el hospital central de la ciudad, él amaba su trabajo, ayudar a las personas y curarlas lo hacía feliz, aunque eso consumía mucho de su tiempo.

Todo lo que soy en cuanto a mi ética y moral se lo debo a él, quien me enseñó desde que era una niña que no importaba en qué trabajara mientras amara lo que hacía, podrías sentir que todo cuanto das por tu trabajo vale la pena. Claro está que mi padre es condescendiente, amable y todos sus empleados lo quieren, a diferencia mía, pero eso sólo son detalles y gajes del oficio.

_—_Iré a hablar con él.

Subí las escaleras hasta su despacho, toqué una sola vez hasta que él me indicó que pasara.

Estaba metido en sus libros, como de costumbre. Sonrió al verme. Mi padre era un hombre muy guapo para su edad, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos azules, una sonrisa encantadora y un cuerpo ejercitado, si fuera mamá no lo dejaría salir solo.

_—_Hola papi _—_saludé.

_—_Hola mi niña, ¿cómo has estado?

Papá se acercó a mí y nos abrazamos. Para el mundo era una perra, podían decir que la peor de las personas, pero con mis padres era quien jamás podría ser con alguien más, les debía tanto que hacía que los amara en una cantidad que nadie podía imaginar. Ellos eran todo para mí.

_—_Bien, ya sabes, con el trabajo y esas cosas.

Entre plática y risas llegamos al comedor. Alice, como siempre, no había llegado. El timbre sonó, esperaba que fuera un oficial con malas noticias sobre ella, no mentira era broma, o tal vez no.

_—_Ha llegado el alma de la fiesta _—_gritó Jasper desde la puerta.

_—_En eso diferimos, yo diría el desastre _—_comenté sonriendo.

_—_Oh... Isabella la reina del hielo Swan está sonriendo. Vamos papá, hay que tomar una foto, capturar este mágico momento _—_dijo con sarcasmo.

Jasper empezó a hacer poses con las manos en forma de una cámara, era tan idiota.

Mi padre nos vio y rodó los ojos, estaba tan acostumbrado a esto.

_— __¡_Ja ja ja!, me da tanta risa, ninfómano.

_—_Bella _—_regañó mi madre.

Me giré, la miré y batí mis pestañas como niña buena

_— __¿_Qué? _—_exclamé_—, _es verdad y él lo sabe, todas las mujeres en esta ciudad lo saben.

_—_Madre no lo niego _—_dijo Jasper colocando su mano en el corazón de forma dramática_—, _estoy enfermo de amor, cúrame mami.

Lo miré irónica.

_—_Eso no se llama amor. _—_Reí.

_—_Tú siempre tan graciosa… Bella, ¿y la loca? _—_susurró Jasper bajito, sólo para nosotros dos.

_—_Ya sabes, ella es una diva, jamás llega temprano.

_—_Escuché que hoy fue a la oficina.

Sí que los chismes corrían rápido en la empresa.

_—_Fue a hablar con un, al parecer, amigo que tiene ahí y para saber los requisitos del trabajo _—_expliqué.

_— __¿_Y qué te parece todo esto? _—_preguntó_—, ¿_su regreso?, ¿esas ganas de trabajar?

Lo miré alzando una ceja.

_—_Me dirás pesimista, pero esto no huele bien, algo se trae la víbora esa.

_—_Sí que la odias, hermana.

Sonreímos. Jasper era mi hermano, aunque no llevara mi sangre, por eso odiaba que me llamara primita, me hacía sentir más ajena y alejada de él, de mi familia, aunque jamás se lo había dicho y sabía que él sólo lo hacía para molestarme, porque siempre había sido mi hermano mayor ahuyentando a idiotas, cuidándome de los demás y, aunque parezca que nos queremos matar, todo el tiempo nos queremos a nuestra manera.

_—_No la odio, eso sería darle mucha importancia en mi vida, sólo no confío en ella.

Todavía faltaba una hora para que mamá sirviera la cena, aunque sabía que en verdad lo hacía para esperar a Alice, lo que me ponía de malas.

Ella sólo llegaba para sembrar incomodidad en la familia. Sabía que papá era lo más amable posible con ella por Esme, él no lo reconocería nunca, pero lo conocía. A ella la conocimos y pocos meses después ya se había ido a Londres, no se crió con nosotros o convivió como familia, ¿cómo quería que la quisiéramos? Podía ser cruel, pero la vida era cruel, al igual que la realidad y esa era que ella no pertenecía a esta familia; sólo Esme la trataba con una delicadeza que no se merecía y jamás llegaría a entender el porqué.

_—__D_ime, hermanito, ¿qué tal las conquistas? ¿Cuánto duraste con Tanya? ¿Dos días? _—_pregunté a Jasper, mientras nos sentábamos en los muebles de la sala y encendíamos la televisión.

_—_Fue un absoluto horror salir con ella.

Me reí.

_—__L_o sabía, una lunática de amor _—_dije la última palabra con voz melosa.

_—_No, sólo una lunática más, como una acosadora. Me llamaba cada hora del día, sabía en qué lugar y momento estaba y cuando iba a un lugar y le mentía se volvía loca y empezaba a gritarme mentiroso, engañador y cosas así. No sé qué demonios sucede con ella, sólo sé que no está bien.

La manera en que me carcajeé no era nada normal, tomaba mi abdomen con fuerza.

Tanya trabajaba en un restaurante cerca de la empresa, estaba bastante obsesionada con Jasper, de una manera que daba miedo. Sabía que era rubia y eso la hacía medio boba, pero tampoco al extremo de acosar a mi hermano, sobre todo de la manera en que lo hacía.

Cuando recuperé el aliento y la compostura, le comenté:

_—_Sabía que estaba medio friki, pero no a tal grado.

_—_Así que decidí que estoy harto de salir con chicas locas, me quedaré solo por un tiempo. _—_Lo miré como si tuviera un ojo de más.

Jasper era un rubio chico de ojos azules, al igual que nuestro padre, coqueto y muy mujeriego. Trataba de no traerle cada nuera que conocía a mamá, ya que, cuando Esme empezaba a entusiasmase, él terminaba con ellas diciendo que todo se estaba poniendo muy serio. Mi hermano era un Casanova que sólo salía con chicas que no estaban en sus cinco sentidos, al menos la mayoría de ellas

_— __¿_Por cuánto?, ¿tres horas? Te conozco, no eres capaz de soportar una semana sin estar con alguien, aunque sea una acosadora.

_—_Me ofende que dudes de mi capacidad _—_murmuró dolido.

Nos quedamos un rato mirando televisión. Era raro tener un momento de silencio con Jasper, él siempre quería trabajar al terapeuta contigo y eso me estresaba. Seguimos mirando el programa cuando apareció un hombre demasiado lindo y musculoso promocionando un perfume, suspiré porque, además de ser guapo y sexy, no podía ser también inteligente.

La mayoría de los hombres que había conocido sólo eran idiotas con musculosos y cero cerebro, quería a alguien con quien pudiera tener una conversación inteligente, larga, sustanciosa, y también que fuera musculoso y sexy… bueno, y que en la cama me diera buen sexo. ¿Eso era mucho pedir?

_— __¿_Qué tal tú, hermanita?, no tienes un novio desde hace... _—_Se quedó pensando.

Lo golpeé en las costillas y él se quejó.

_—_Los hombres son unos idiotas, tú sabes mucho de ello.

Me paré del sofá y subí al baño para refrescarme un poco, y también para no hablar del tema. El sexo era una parte base en mi vida, me encantaba, pero de un tiempo para acá se sentía vacío porque el chico con quien estaba no me atraía ni un poquito, y ¿cómo puedes sentir algo más que aburrimiento con alguien que no te inspira nada?

Subí al baño y me miré al espejo.

_—_Todo está bien, Bella _—_me dije mientras me miraba fijo_—,_ sólo estás pasando por una etapa emo y depresiva, pero todo pasará y lo volverás a disfrutar tanto como antes.

Era simplemente imposible que perdiera el apetito sexual, que me dejara de gustar eso. No era natural, no era natural que dejara de disfrutar del sexo, de lo más increíble que puede existir en la vida.

Bajé después de un momento y fui a la cocina a ver si podía ayudar en algo a mamá.

_— __¿_Será que podemos comer? _—_me quejé cuando la vi.

_—_No hagas puchero, Bella.

_—_No sé por qué...

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

_—_Debe de ser ella _—_anunció Esme corriendo a abrir la puerta, rodé los ojos.

_Aquí_ _vamos_.

Fui a llamar a Jasper para que viniera a comer cuando la escuché.

_—_Lo siento, el tráfico nos retrasó.

_¿Nos?_, pensé, _¿quiénes?_

_—_Carlisle, Esme, hola. _—_Resoplé. Ella siempre llamaba a mamá y papá así, jamás con una forma de cariño, pero sí era buena para gastar su dinero.

Me giré para mirarla y darle una no muy agradable bienvenida, cuando...

_—_Señor Masen, que alegría volver a verlo _—_saludé con una sonrisa falsa y fría.

* * *

**Hola nenas, quise traerles este pequeño capitulo de fin de año el cual espero este cargado de bendiciones y buenas cosas para todas. La cena sera algo interesante esperen con ansias.**

**PD: Por si no lo saben en mi perfil esta el link del grupo de mis historias en facebook ahí encontraran adelantos, imágenes, vídeos y todo lo relacionado con mis historias, un besito a todas nos leemos en el siguiente capi y Feliz a****ño...**


End file.
